


What You Do

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Neck Kissing, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: "Seriously, just cuddle me, bro. Ransom and Holster do it; so do Jack and Shitty, I think. It doesn't mean anything, I just want cuddles. Don't you want cuddles?"Nursey just wants to cuddle with Dex while they watch the Stanley Cup Playoffs, nothing weird. It's not weird. (It totally gets weird.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! As long as I edit sober, I can write really nicely while high. Weed helps to both unlock my creativity, and treat my ADHD so I end up sitting and getting things done in one writing session. I can focus superbly. Honestly, my sober self is kind of jealous of my high self for his writing ability. That's okay though, because right now, I am the high self. Ayy lmao. (Sorry.)
> 
> Anyway! I wrote this all at once yesterday, edited this morning, and now you're about to read it. Thanks, you! Don't forget to leave kudos or even a comment if you enjoyed it! (Those things make writers very happy and loved-feeling.)
> 
>  
> 
> Note: there is no cheating in this fic, but it is a little ambiguous for a moment. More in the end notes.

    "Dude, chill," Nursey says. He nudges Dex's thigh with his toes from his side of the couch. Dex ignores him. "I know you have a girlfriend n' all. Cuddling isn't inherently romantic, it's just, like, platonic bro cuddling, dude."

    "I don't wanna platonically bro cuddle you, Nursey," Dex says calmly, brushing off his friend's insistence.

    "Are you saying you don't like cuddling?" Nursey asks, raising his eyebrows exaggeratedly.

    "Well, no," Dex starts.

    "Aha! So why don't you wanna cuddle me? Afraid to be a little spoon?" Nursey teases.

    "Shut up, idiot," Dex says, trying not to laugh.

    "Seriously, just cuddle me, bro. Ransom and Holster do it; so do Jack and Shitty, I think. It doesn't mean anything, I just want cuddles. Don't you want cuddles?"

    "I- Fine, whatever," Dex gives in. Honestly, what does it matter if he cuddles Nursey? At least Nursey won't be whining anymore.

    "Really?" Nursey asks, genuine surprise taking over his face.

    "Yeah, yeah, get over here before I change my mind," Dex says.

    Nursey slides over in a heartbeat and pulls Dex's arm around his shoulders. Dex regrets signing onto this. Nursey pulls his legs up, folding himself smaller in a way that looks more comfortable than not. Dex catches the smile on Nursey's face as he wraps his arms around Dex's waist, and he decides it can't be that bad if it makes his best friend happy.

    Dex readjusts so that Nursey's arm doesn't hurt his back and Nursey's legs don't pinch his thigh, and then it's pretty comfortable. Really comfortable, actually. Dex wraps his arm more securely around Nursey's shoulder and rubs the fabric under his thumb. "I think there's something kinda ironic about cuddling a bro while watching the playoffs," Dex teases.

    Nursey reaches up and blindly claps a hand over Dex's mouth, mostly just hitting his nose. "Hell nope, that's homophobic and heteronormative. You've gotta apologize for that shit or I've gotta report you to Shitty," Nursey rattles off calmly, eyes never leaving the screen. He removes his hand from Dex's mouth and rests it on Dex's knee instead.

    "Uh, I'm sorry," Dex says, half-amused. "I just meant because hockey is such a source of simultaneous toxic masculinity and homoeroticism, and given that the actual meaning of _ironic_ is just something that's the essential opposite of what's expected."

    Nursey looks up at Dex wide-eyed. "Yo, you might as well just talk dirty to me," he deadpans, and Dex busts out laughing. "Totally turned me on a little bit, Poindexter," Nursey jokes as he settles back down. At least, Dex is pretty sure he's joking. _Of course_ he's joking, jeez.

    Dex looks up and shouts at the television. "Hey, why don't you fuckin' score instead of just chasing the puck around the whole fucking rink over and over?!" Dex feels Nursey shaking with laughter. "What?"

    "Nothing, nothing! It's just amusing," Nursey says. "You yelling at the TV."

    Dex scoffs. "Whatever, don't judge me."

    "No, not like that, it's just, like, kinda cute, actually," Nursey explains. Dex's heart rate increases a little in response to Nursey's words, and Dex thinks that's a nonsensical thing for it to do. "Just, how passionate you are, I dunno."

    "Alright," Dex says. Wait, is Nursey's hand higher up on his leg than it used to be? Something stirs in Dex's chest at the thought, and his heart rate picks up again. What the fuck is happening? Is something going on between he and Nursey? Shit, does he _want_ something to be going on? _Does Nursey?_ Oh, hell. "Uh, Nurse?"

    "Hm?"

    "Is something going on here? Um, are you flirting with me?"

    "Eh, probably a little, sorry," Nursey admits, not even looking up.

    "Oh. Uh. I don't think I was expecting that answer."

    "It's chill. I'm not trying to make moves on you or anything, because I don't interfere with relationships. I'm just pushing my luck a little; guess I found the line."

    "I've been thinking about breaking up with Jenna," Dex blurts. Why did he choose to say that? Who the fuck knows? He starts kicking himself for it immediately.

    "Um, oh?" Nursey says. He looks up at Dex inquisitively, but Dex has a hard time understanding just what he's thinking.

    "Yeah, things just... haven't been good lately, and I keep trying to work on it, but I don't think it's worth it at this point. Especially now, because-" He shuts himself quickly down at that point, because what he was thinking was not something he can just say.

    "What?" Nursey asks. His hand moves back up to Dex's waist.

    "Never mind," Dex says, biting the inside of his cheek and trying to focus on the game.

    "Were you... gonna say something about me?" Nursey asks.

    Dex stays frozen for a moment, and then nods. "Yeah, but I- I didn't even think about it until just now, but now I think I really wanna kiss you."

    "Shit," Nursey says, pressing his face into the side of Dex's neck. Dex likes that feeling a little too much.

    "Yeah, like, kiss the hell out of you, but I can't do that while I'm with Jenna, because I don't cheat no matter what. I feel a little bit bad about just liking you so much while I'm with her."

    "I can make you feel better about it," Nursey says coolly. He slides one hand casually down to Dex's hip and works his fingers under the shirt to touch bare skin, then presses a warm kiss to the side of Dex's neck.

    "Jesus," Dex says. "You cannot tempt me like that, so not cool."

    "Mm, sorry," Nursey says, and presses another kiss to Dex's skin, sweeping his tongue briefly between his lips. Dex bites back a whimper.

    "Fuck, you're evil," Dex says, running his hand up Nursey's arm because he can't help it.

    "Chaotic good," Nursey corrects, pressing another open-mouthed kiss to Dex's skin immediately after.

    "Ugh, I hate the idea of breaking up over text, but..."

    "Yeah, I normally wouldn't condone that shit, but I'd be lying so hard if I said I didn't want you to do that."

    "Fuck it," Dex says, reaching for his phone. "She's been neglecting the shit out of our conversations for a while anyway." Dex feels guilty as he types out a half-assed break-up with trembling hands, but Nursey's lips and tongue on his skin sure tamp the guilt down. Especially when he starts to suck a mark onto his neck, Dex can't take it anymore. He finishes typing and hits send without hesitating, and then tosses his phone to the side and says, "done. Now I'm single; please kiss me."

    Nursey sits up so his face is level with Dex's, and he just grins. "No problem there," he says, moving the hand that isn't on Dex's hip up to his cheek. He leans in, and the kiss isn't what Dex expected. It's not fast and feverish and scorching, it's slow, and smooth, and _so_ nice.

    Nursey kisses him like it's all that matters to him, forever and ever, and Dex has never felt singled out in such a good way before. He meets all of Nursey's kisses without issue, getting slowly addicted to the soft press of Nursey's lips fitting against his own. It's the kind of kiss that makes Dex forget what kissing was like before.

    They separate after a few moments, and Dex is breathless in the best way.

    "Not gonna lie," Nursey says, "I've wanted that to happen for a while, and it was so much better than I imagined."

    "Oh, good," Dex says. "It was pretty fucking nice, huh?"

    "Oh yeah, it's all I can do to not kiss you again right this second."

    Dex pulls Nursey into a quick kiss, sucking softly on his bottom lip before pulling back. Nursey looks dazed. Dex loves how easy it was to make him look that way. "You can kiss me as much as you want," he says, and happily lets Nursey tug him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this and showing a fluidity of emotion. (Seriously, I'm a better writer when I'm high. Just not a good editor, because I'm too much fun and can't take shit seriously. And I miss a lot of typos.) (Sorry.)
> 
> More on the non-cheating: Jenna was not, like in _Nothing Like This_ , her own character with a real personality that does not deserve to be hurt. Jenna was a plot-device. Poor Jenna.  
> If Jenna were a real character, it would be important to note that she's kind of a bad person that borderline emotionally abused Dex during their brief, not-too-serious relationship. She did not deserve better than a text break-up immediately before Dex started making out with someone else.


End file.
